This invention is in the field of fluid-actuated traction and passive motion devices.
It is well established that traction is a medical benefit to some forms of vertebral disorders. The vertebral column is a rather fragile, major structural component of the body, and as such is particularly subject to stresses that cause dislocation or other misalignment of individual vertebrae or abnormal function and wear of vertebral joints. When a vertebrae becomes misaligned or its articulations diseased, it may pinch one or more of the nerves that run through the spinal column or cause muscle pain and/or spasm. Such pinched nerves are extremely painful and often impair the function of a limb which it controls and painful and spastic muscles cause disfunction of the spine.
Traction has been found to give relief to pinched nerves and painful, spastic muscles by putting the vertebral column and its supporting structures under tension, thereby relieving the immediate cause of discomfort to the patient.
The vertebrae in the neck are particularly vulnerable because of their lack of support and the required work of the supporting ligaments and muscles. As a result, many traction devices have been designed for the neck. An example of an intermittent traction device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,229. It is a large, complex device that appears to be designed for use in a hospital. It includes a bed on which the patient lies and has a strap that holds and pulls the patient's head.
A pneumatic cylinder has been suggested as a substitute for weights or levers in U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,216. However, this still must be used in conjunction with a bed, straps, etc. Clearly, none of the prior art devices provide a lightweight, portable traction device.
Passive motion is a relatively recent technique of constantly motivating some body part from an external power source. The technique has been found useful as a post-operative technique for backs, knees, elbows, wrists, fingers, etc. to give increased mobility at an early time.
Many complex passive motion devices have been designed. Almost all of them can be used for only one joint, and all of them are a heavy, complex amalgamation of bars, motors, gears, levers, pulleys, and cables. Moreover, the present machines are so expensive that a purchase for home use without some form of financial aid would be unreasonable for the vast majority of people. Accordingly, the use of passive motion machines is severely limited.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a reliable, simple, effective, lightweight, and inexpensive device that can provide both traction and passive motion. The present invention provides these qualities by using the principle of periodic inflation and deflation of a support with a fluid under pressure. In some cases, the support is designed to move or put different parts of the human body under tension, and, in other cases, to simply put them in motion. A small fluid compressor, an inflatable cushion with appropriate valves and conduits, and a timer are the basic components needed to achieve the desired results. All of the necessary components fit into a small, light case that can be easily transported and used at home, as well as while traveling. Moreover, the small number of components make this device much less expensive than prior art devices.